Containers for home care liquids, such as laundry detergents and fabric softeners, having closure assemblies that include integrated pouring spouts are known. In such existing containers, the integrated pouring spouts channel the flow of the home care liquid during into a concentrated stream of the home care liquid during dispensing. As a result, the exposed surface area of the home care liquid in the pouring spout is minimized during a product dispensing event. Existing container are, thus, not optimal for dispensing scented household liquids where it may be desirable to release a perceptible scent (or fragrance) during the dispensing.